


The Night Before

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Tomorrow's a big day and Arthur can't sleep. (Modern AU)





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first camelot_drabble in eight months! It was for prompt 274, sleep.

Arthur rolled over again, still unable to fall asleep and unable to find a comfortable position. This time he was facing his wardrobe and from it was hanging a suit. It certainly wasn't his best one, but it was the most important one he'd ever wear. There was no cummerbund and there were no tails. It was a dark green with matching bow tie; it'd been fitted, of course, but he couldn't imagine going to work in it. It wasn't the most flattering cut for him and it wasn't a color he would wear ever again.

Well. He might keep this one and wear it to the renewal.

He picked up his phone and called Merlin.

"Go to sleep," Merlin hissed. Despite his words, he sounded as awake as Arthur did.

Arthur grinned into the dark. "My bed's lonely without you."

"I'm not surprised," Merlin said through a yawn. "You're not the most polite of bed mates."

Arthur gasped. "Are you saying I snore?"

Merlin chuckled sleepily. "You snore. You steal the bed sheets. And usually toward the morning, you transform into an octopus and wrap all of your limbs and some of your torso around me. Yes, you are a terrible bed mate. I'm not missing you at all. I've got all this space here and all the blankets and I can sleep in the quiet."

Arthur looked at this wedding suit. "I miss you, too."

Merlin huffed. "Go to sleep, Arthur. I mean it this time. Big day ahead of us."

"Big life," Arthur whispered.

Merlin hummed. "The first day of the rest of our lives. I do know."

Arthur took a deep breath. "I was thinking I wouldn't wear this suit again except at our renewals. When we're seventy maybe."

"Not if you keep me up tonight," Merlin teased. "If I can't get my beauty rest, I'll kill you."

"Please," Arthur said, rolling onto his back. "No sleep will make you beautiful."

"I'd believe you except for the fact that you spend ten minutes each morning staring at me."

"Wondering how someone so beautiful as I am decided to make a life with someone so ugly."

Merlin laughed. "Clot pole."

"Your favorite one."

"I don't know any others, so yes."

Silence fell on the line, but it felt like any other night when they couldn't sleep and just talked through the night. Arthur felt himself relaxing, breaths coming slower. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Tomorrow is forever."

"And a day. Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, Arthur."


End file.
